covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Gear
Whenever Max enters a Combat situation, equipment she is carrying with her is referred to as Combat Gear, or just "Gear". Gear items are useful, whether passively or actively, to win combat or to facilitate espionage. At the start of a Break-In, Max can choose to take with him up to 5 different pieces of Gear. When combat is thrust on Max unexpectedly, she will still have at least one piece of Gear (her Pistol). Some pieces of gear can be lost during a mission, and some have limited use until they "run out". Some actions simply cannot be performed without the correct Gear item. Gear Items The game has exactly 11 different kinds of Gear items that Max might carry on her person during combat. Each has its own purpose, use, and properties. *Pistol *Uzi *Gas Mask *Motion Detector *Kevlar Vest *Safe Cracking Kit *Camera *Bugs *Fragmentation Grenades *Gas Grenades *Stun Grenades 'Pistol' Main article: Pistol :: :The Pistol is Max's default weapon, and in fact the only item that Max will always be carrying - unless equipped with an Uzi. :The Pistol is used for shooting at enemies. This is done by pressing the SPACE bar. It is an inaccurate weapon, and stands some chance of missing its target. It also takes a little longer to get a "bead" on an enemy for the first shot (or after having lost and reacquired contact with the enemy). :At the start of any combat encounter, you have exactly 24 bullets. Once they run out, they cannot be replenished, and the Pistol may not be used any further. 'Uzi' ::Main Article: Uzi :: :The Uzi, when carried, replaces the Pistol entirely. It is used the same as a pistol, by pressing the SPACE bar to let off one burst. :Uzi shots are far more accurate than Pistol shots, and thus more likely to kill the enemy in one try. Also, the delay before Max becomes deadly-accurate with his first shot is shorter than it is with a Pistol. :Max can pick the Uzi from the Gear Selection Menu before a Break-In. It counts as occupying one Gear Slot. Also, during an enemy Prison Break attempt, Max is equipped with an Uzi by default. :At the start of any Combat Mini-Game where Max has an Uzi, you have exactly 24 bullets. Although the Uzi supposedly fires bursts, this actually counts as 24 bursts. Ammo cannot be replenished during combat. 'Gas Mask' ::Main Article: Gas Mask :: :When worn by Max, the Gas Mask prevents adverse effects from the gas released by Gas Grenades. Gas will not stun Max as he passes through it while wearing the mask. :Max can pick the Gas Mask from the Gear Selection Menu before a Break-In. It counts as occupying one Gear Slot. :The Mask has a constant effect as long as it is in Max's posession. It does not need to be activated or deactivated. 'Motion Detector' ::Main Article: Motion Detector :: :The Motion Detector is a device that allows Max to track the movement of enemies near his position without having direct eye-contact with those enemies or even being in the same room. :As long as the Motion Detector is in Max's posession, the Combat Mini-Map will show the location of all nearby enemies - up to several rooms away from Max's current position. Enemies in a room where Max has put a bug are also displayed, even if the room is too far away to be in range of the motion detector. Enemies are shown as little squares of white, cyan or yellow color (the color is chosen randomly at the start of the mission). :Without a Motion Detector or bugs, enemies will still be tracked on the combat mini-map and without eye contact, but to a much shorter range - approximately 8 tiles away. :Max can pick the Motion Detector from the Gear Selection Menu before a Break-In. It counts as occupying one Gear Slot. The Motion Detector's effect is constant. It does not need to be activated or deactivated. 'Kevlar Vest' ::Main Article: Kevlar Vest :: :The Kevlar Vest is worn by Max to increase his resistance to direct enemy attacks, such as Pistol shots or Fragmentation Grenades. While the Kevlar Vest is in Max's posession, he can suffer more hits from such attacks without being knocked-out and captured by the enemy. :Without a Kevlar Vest, Max can take one gunshot, explosion or stab without being knocked-out. The second hit will knock him out. :With a Kevlar Vest, Max can take 3 gunshots, explosions and/or stabs without being knocked-out. The fourth hit will knock him out. :Note that Kevlar does not protect Max from the effects of Gas. :Max can pick the Kevlar Vest from the Gear Selection Menu before a Break-In. It counts as occupying one Gear Slot. 'Camera' ::Main Article: Camera :: :The Camera allows Max to take photographs of various pieces of Furniture found in a Hideout, during a Break-In. Specifically, it is used on Containers (like Cabinets, Desks, or even Toilets). :To use a Camera, walk up to the front of the Container and open it with the "ENTER" key. Then press "F2" to take a photograph of that Container. Each Container may be photographed only once per Break-In, but may be photographed again for new info if the building is left and then broken-into again. :Max can pick the Camera from the Gear Selection Menu before a Break-In. It counts as occupying one Gear Slot. :At the start of a Break-In where Max has brought along a Camera, he has exactly 36 photographs remaining on the film. After 36 Containers have been photographed, the Camera becomes unusable for the rest of that Break-In. There is no way to replenish film during a Break-In. 'Bugs' ::Main Article: Bugs :: :Bugs may be planted in Buggable Furniture during a Break-In. Each bug planted in a building increases the chance of detecting messages to or from the agent residing in that building. It also increases the chance of discovering part or all of the content of any meeting that takes place in that building. :On the minimap, bugged rooms show enemy movement anywhere in the hideout regardless of distance to Max. :To use a bug, walk up to a Buggable Furniture such as a Plant or Computer, and press the F3 key. Only one piece of Furniture in each room in a building may be bugged, and only one bug may be installed in each Furniture piece. Attempting to bug a second piece of Furniture in the same room, or the same piece of Furniture twice, will simply fail and will not waste nor install that second bug. :Max can pick the Bugs from the Gear Selection menu before a Break-In. They count as occupying one Gear Slot. :At the start of a Break-In where Max has brought along a set of Bugs, she has 10 of them. After all 10 have been planted, Max cannot plant any more bugs for the rest of the Break-In. 'Grenade' ::Main Article: Grenades :: :Grenades may be used during a Combat Mini-Game to cause various effects to enemies. The effect caused by a grenade is determined by its type (see below). :Grenades are thrown by hitting the "F5" key (for a short throw), "F6" key (medium throw) or "F7" (long throw). If they a grenade passes through an object during its flight, it will explode immediately (regardless of how far it was thrown). :Grenades may also be set up as either Booby Traps or Remote Bombs by pressing the "F9" key. This will place a grenade of the selected type in the spot where Max is standing. Booby Trap grenades will explode whenever an enemy walks close adjacently to them. Remote Bombs explode when you press the "F8" key (which will detonate all of them simultaneously). :Press "F10" to change the selected type of Grenade. :In the Gear Selection Menu before a Break-In, Max can pick up a set of 8 Grenades of one type, counting as occupying one Gear Slot. She can pick up all 3 sets (having 8 Grenades of each type) if she has enough Gear Slots. It is also possible to pick up a set of 6 Grenades (2 from each type), which also counts as occupying one Gear Slot. :Grenades may be picked up from Neutralized Enemies during a Combat Mini Game. They might also be found inside Floor Safes. In Prison Break attempts, Max starts combat with 4 Fragmentation Grenades. Max may not hold more than 8 Grenades of each type at any time. :Enemies may also use Grenades during Combat, although this generally only occurs on higher Difficulty levels. 'Fragmentation Grenade' :: ::When a Fragmentation Grenade hit an enemy, it will Neutralize that enemy permanently. If it explodes near Max (minimum distance depending on Difficulty level), it counts as one automatic "Wound". ::Crouching down enables Max to avoid sustaining damage from Fragmentation Grenades that land far enough away. However, even while crouching, a close-enough explosion will always wound Max. ::Fragmentation Grenades are very loud, and will immediately set off an alarm during a Break-In. 'Gas Grenade' :: ::When a Gas Grenade explodes, it will fill the room where it exploded with Gas. If Max is not wearing a Gas Mask, this gas will soon immobilize him, and then knock him out. Enemies who are not wearing Gas Masks will become Neutralized for a certain period of time if they stand in a Gas-filled room. ::The Gas dissipates after a short while, causing no further harm. Neutralized enemies will eventually recover. ::Gas Grenades have no effect in Combat outside buildings. In fact, they will never appear in such combat to begin with. ::Gas Grenades are completely covert, and can be used freely without alerting enemies or blowing Max's cover. 'Stun Grenade' :: ::When a Stun Grenade hits an enemy, that enemy is Neutralized for a certain period of time. The same applies to Max when hit by such a grenade. The length of the effect is determined by the distance between the Sun Grenade explosion and its target. ::Max can reduce the effect of Stun Grenades by Crouching down. When crouched, Stun Grenades that explode adjacet to Max will not stun her. Stun Grenades that explode very close to Max will only cause her to be partially stunned. On higher Difficulty levels, Max is overall more vulnerable to Stun Grenades. ::Stun Grenades are very loud, and will immediately set off an alarm during a Break-In. Category:Gear Category:Combat Category:Break-In